Bloons Golden Defense
NOTE: Although you can edit this freely and use the characters from it, you may NOT copy elements of this and claim them as your own (like if you make a page called Music Monkey and is a copy of Mercury). You must credit me, or at least say it was taken from BGD. Bloons Golden Defense is the seventh Bloons TD Game. It will feature many new towers, bloons, and bosses. If you have fan ideas for BGD, put links to them here. New Gameplay Mechanics * A story mode! * 3D cutscenes! * The all powerful 5/5/5 upgrades! * Bloon-o-pults! * Each tower can have 9 upgrades, which means 3/3/3, 4/3/2, and 2/5/2 towers. New Bloons: All previous bloons appear too. Good Bloons Instead of spawning naturally, the player can send good bloons onto the track. New Bloon Properties All previous properties return, including the ones from BATTD (Ghost and Camo). ALL bloons can have ANY property, so this means Regen BFBs and Fortified Zebra bloons. New Towers Road Items These are towers that have no in game upgrades and are placed on the track. Road Item Upgrades Road Items don't have in game upgrades, but in the menu you can upgrade them. -WIP- Heroes Returning * Quincy * Gwendolin * Striker Jones * Obyn Greenfoot * Benjamin * Pat Fusty * Ezili New * Mercury * Infintrius (coming soon) Track Modifiers Whenever you play a track, you can give it 1 modifier. They effect the gameplay, and give it a new look. * Omega Bloons: All bloons have 2x health. Now has an omega sign in the middle. * Wasteland: All bloons move 2x as fast and have a 10% chance to come back to life when popped. Looks like a wasteland. * Hot: All bloons that are warm (red, orange, yellow) have 2x speed and health. Track looks hot with fire. * Cold: All bloons that are cool (green, blue, purple) have 2x speed and health. Track looks cold with snow. * Regen Pool: Map has a golden circle somewhere on the track. Bloons that go through it gain +1 layer and become regen. Expansion Packs Bloons Golden Defense will have expansion packs to get more in the game. You get 500MM with every expansion pack. Wasteland Expansion: Unlocks Wasteland Track Modifier, Zombie Bloon, Vekalich Z, and Hazmat Monkey. Japan Expansion: Unlocks Kamikaze Monkey, Samurai Monkey, and Oni. Special Mission Pack: Unlocks 10 new special missions. More Information Here. New Tracks Main Page: Bloons Golden Defense/Tracks Track Modes All modes from before return, however there are some new modes and submodes. Submodes Camos Only: All bloons are camo. This includes bosses. (For all modes) 'Regens Only: '''All bloons are regen. This includes bosses. (For all modes) '''Double Health Bloons: ' All bloons are fortified. This includes bosses. (For all modes) '''Insta-Kill Towers: '''All towers have 1 HP and lose all their immunities. This excludes fifth tier towers, which have 100 HP and get their immunities back. Modes '''Boss Rush: '''This is a mode where there is a boss every round, starting with the weakest ones. You get 1 life and $500,000. '''Random Mode: '''In this mode, every round is random. You start with a random amount of cash and lives. Towers and upgrades cost the same amount though. Also, if your game is really unfair there is a button at the top that says "Reroll". This button resets the game. However, you can only use Reroll 5 times to make the game more than just "click the button 100 times and hope to get a load of cash". Story Mode * World 1: Monkey City * World 2: Toxic Jungle * World 3: Stone Hills * World 4: Inferno Volcano * World 5: Electric Caves * World 6: Space * Word 7: BloonariusLand Logo Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Public Edit Pages